


my body moves (it's speaking loud)

by GuardianKarenTerrier



Series: adrien augreste 2020 [27]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien AUGreste 2020, Anger, Anxiety, Awesome Nino Lahiffe, Gen, Insecurity, Mugging, Podfic Welcome, Protective Nino Lahiffe, Protectiveness, Sort Of, cat in the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianKarenTerrier/pseuds/GuardianKarenTerrier
Summary: Nino knows better than to go down dark alleys at night.  He really, really does.He's not sure now what had possessed him to do it anyway.Nino's fairly fast.  He's faster now than he used to be, and he's way more acrobatic.  He knows he could climb the rough walls on either side of the alley, given a chance.Like the kind of chance he could maybe get by throwing a bait wallet down the alleyway past knife guy.Knife guy's not giving him that kind of chance.Nino really wishes he'd listened to Alya.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Nino Lahiffe & Wayzz
Series: adrien augreste 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860751
Comments: 49
Kudos: 365





	my body moves (it's speaking loud)

**Author's Note:**

> for the 'cat in the night' prompt for adrienaugreste (yes, im catching up on those last few prompts late). thanks shinobicyrus for the beta!

Nino knows better than to go down dark alleys at night. He really, really does. 

He's not sure now what had possessed him to do it anyway.

The man trying to mug him honestly looks more desperate than anything, and Nino doesn't really want to hurt him, but Nino would also like to _not get stabbed tonight._ He would prefer not to get stabbed ever, if that option's even still on the table at this point in their lives, but he would at _least_ prefer to be Carapace at the time if stabbing is going to be inevitable.

Nino's at least been lucky enough to find a stray trash can lid at the side of the alleyway that's currently serving him as a makeshift shield, and he's more acutely aware than ever that it takes a lot more for him to get tired than it used to but also Nino is not desperate. The man with the knife _is._

Nino tries his best to back away slowly, his trash can lid held up defensively and positioned to block as much of him as possible from stray sharp objects like any _more_ knives the man might have, and tries for reason. He's usually pretty good at reason. It's worth a try. "Dude, you can clearly see that I am, like, fourteen, right? I don't- I don't have money, man. I haven't got anything worth stealing."

Alya has been trying to convince him to carry a distraction wallet when he's out late- a cheap wallet with enough scraps of paper and maybe some change inside that throwing it will buy him enough time to get out of danger. Nino's been meaning to take their advice but he keeps forgetting. 

Nino's fairly fast. He's faster now than he used to be, and he's way more acrobatic. He knows he could climb the rough walls on either side of the alley, given a chance. 

Like the kind of chance he could maybe get by throwing a bait wallet down the alleyway past knife guy. 

Knife guy's not giving him that kind of chance.

Nino really wishes he'd listened to Alya. 

He doesn't even have his _actual_ wallet right now. He'd forgotten it when he'd snuck out, excited to see Adrien- to see Alya and Marinette too, but Adrien finding a way to join them is definitely a highlight every time he can actually manage it. 

Nino might have bothered to head home on time if Adrien hadn't been lingering around the bakery like he was trying not to have to leave. 

Nino might have bothered to head home sometime before curfew, or at least sometime before technically the next day. 

Marinette had _offered_ to ask if they could both just stay over. Nino really doesn't think her parents would have said no, not this late , not with as many akuma and amok as there's been over the past few weeks. 

Not if Tom or Sabine have any idea that someone out here is desperate enough to be robbing _kids._ Nino doesn't think either of Marinette's parents would have _let_ him and Adrien leave if they'd known that. 

(Adrien is out here somewhere too, and he's a _much_ more attractive target than Nino is, and that's making it hard for Nino to hide the way his hands are shaking. Knife guy probably knows it's because he's scared but he won't know the reason for that fear.

... he'd _better not_ know the reason for that fear).

"I don't have anything, dude," Nino tries again, because knife dude is still staring at him. The man's knuckles are white around the handle of his knife. "So can I maybe just... go?" 

The man's eyes narrow and he takes a step forwards. "You were with the Agreste kid." 

And _that_ sets every alarm bell Nino has in him shrieking, overwhelming his rational thoughts in a moment of white-hot terror and rage. He has to force himself to breathe through that terror until it relents enough to give him room to think.

He takes a steady step backwards, arm braced hard against the terrible tremble that wants to run through it, and keeps his ersatz shield held firmly between them. Nino doesn't know what changes in his face, but it's enough that knife guy stops moving forwards. 

Nino narrows his eyes and studies the man more carefully, trying to ignore the way his heart is beating a furious rhythm against his ribs because he _had_ just thought himself that Adrien's the more attractive target. 

That doesn't mean he'd expected someone to ask about his friend _by name._

Knife guy still looks desperate. That hasn't changed. But Nino's looking past that, now, past the frustrated glint in the man's eyes and the cruel curve to his lip that Nino hadn't quite noticed before, and he sees other details that don't add up. Knife guy's clothes are too nice for dark alleyways in the middle of the night, but Nino could have brushed that off, maybe. A lot of nice clothes last, people can still have them well after falling on hard times. 

The man's clothes are too clean for a dark alleyway. _Way_ too clean. There's not so much as a speck of dirt on them. 

And there's a wallet chain hanging from one of his belt loops, disappearing into his pockets. He doesn't need Nino's (non-existent) money. 

_The Agreste kid._

He's after _Adrien._

Maybe he doesn't need money, but that doesn't stop people wanting, and while Nino's still not gonna be worth anything Adrien snuck out tonight too. Adrien's on his own right now, without his bodyguard, because his bodyguard doesn't know where he _is_ and Nino's suddenly feeling several month's worth of guilt all at once for all the times they'd all slipped away from the Gorilla's watchful eye. Frustrating and constricting as the bodyguard's presence can sometimes be, Nino's only now realising that he should have asked Adrien why he _has_ a bodyguard. 

Nino's always assumed that the Gorilla's job is yet another manifestation of Adrien's dad's weird paranoia. He hasn't considered whether there's another reason for the Gorilla to shadow Adrien so often. Whether there was, at some point, some actual reason for that paranoia. 

"Hey," knife guy says, sharply. Apparently M. I-Threaten-Kids-With-Knives doesn't like to be _ignored._ Well, sucks to be him. "I know you know the Agreste kid. You're gonna lead me to him if you don't wanna find out how your girlfriend feels about facial scars, kid." 

Nino's first, instinctive reaction is an irritated desire to correct the man with _partner, not girlfriend._ It's only the knowledge that Alya would kick his ass if they knew he was bothering in the middle of a life-threatening situation that stops him. 

His second reaction is a wave of protective fury that sweeps through him so fiercely that it washes everything else away, leaving him colder than he's ever been before.

He raises his shield, too angry to keep trying for reason, too consumed by _protect_ to think. 

When Nino takes two sudden steps further into the alleyway, _towards_ knife asshole, the dude shies back like he wasn't prepared for that. 

An unfamiliar scowl pulls at Nino's face, but knife guy's put himself at a perfect distance now, so Nino lifts his arm further and lets the shield tilt into position and starts to draw back to throw it. He's way too close to throw it safely, not with the kind of strength he's putting behind it. He really needs to pull it back, or he could seriously hurt this guy, or _worse_ -

_He's after Adrien._

Nino doesn't pull his strength back. He doesn't even try.

Knife guy realises way too late what he's about to do, but then Nino's not Carapace right now, Nino's some fourteen year old kid in a random alley that happens to know the kid this guy is _actually_ after, and knife dude's clearly not feeling all that threatened. 

Nino thinks darkly that he should _definitely_ be feeling threatened. Nino is making every attempt to be threaten _ing._

Nino would probably have ended the night with a lot of horror and regret once the fear and adrenalin had worn off, but that's when a third person drops into their alley, between Nino and his target. Facing away from Nino, like he's trying to protect him even though Nino's the one with the shield he's supposed to be _doing_ the protecting, and despite how recognisable the silhouette is it's only when the ears flick back and the rivets catch the meagre light from the street that Nino snaps out of it just far enough to recognise Chat Noir. 

"Shouldn't you have better things to do with your night than threaten kids?" Chat's voice is light and playful, but there's a hard tension in the set of his shoulders that Nino can't remember ever seeing before. Chat Noir's back is stiff and straight, his tail perfectly still. One ear stays swivelled back towards Nino while the other carefully tracks knife guy. "I think you're out past your own bedtime." 

Nino still wants to throw his shield, but as Chat Noir slides one foot almost imperceptibly sideways to plant himself more solidly between Nino and the threat, Nino comes the rest of the way back to himself with a jolt. 

He can't just- he can't start throwing things as a civilian with his hero's strength behind it. He's going to seriously hurt someone if he lets himself do that, he can't _do_ that, even if-

Shit, what's Wayzz going to think of him when he finds out about this? Will he even still _want_ Nino, knowing that this is all it takes to turn him to violence?

Nino can have that particular crisis later. Adrien is in trouble _now._

Nino knows how good Chat Noir's hearing is. Exhaling hard, forcing his fingers to loosen around the handle of the trash can lid (his fingers do _not_ want to let go), Nino says lowly, "He was threatening a friend of mine. Like, by _name,_ he must have seen us together earlier."

Chat's other ear flickers back towards Nino, taking that in, and then the hero goes impossibly still. 

Knife guy scowls, though the way his gaze is skittering between the two of them now means he probably hadn't considered this possibility. He probably hadn't considered this _as_ a possibility. 

Because he's an idiot, maybe. The Ladyblog might focus on the akuma and amok fights but Ladybug and Chat Noir are _superheroes._ Nino's been on only a handful of patrols with them, but they stop more than supervillains. Paris is huge- and the heroes aren't going to see a mugging or worse and _not_ step in to help. 

(Nino's almost positive at this point that the heroes are his age. He kinda hates that they've all seen as much as they have). 

"Which friend?" Chat Noir asks, almost as quietly as Nino had. Nino's ears aren't as good as Chat's, though, so knife guy's eyes narrow as he clearly hears Chat ask a question, even if he can't hear what it is. 

Nino swallows. He knows Chat and Ladybug have met most of his class at one point or another, but he can't remember if Chat and Adrien specifically have ever met. "My buddy Adrien. Knife dude here figured out I know him." 

Chat Noir's head tilts. Slowly. His tail lashes in a way that reminds Nino, very abruptly, that cats are one of the most intense and prolific predators on the planet. Even small cats. Even _house_ cats. 

And Chat Noir is neither of those. 

And _Nino_ had just been prepared to take this dude out. 

"Your friend's safe," Chat Noir says, but he's sinking partway into a crouch as he says it, weight shifting to rest more on the balls of his feet, the one hand Nino can see from behind him crooked in a way that makes it all too obvious that those nails are _claws._ Chat's tail lashes again, slightly wilder. 

Nino's pretty sure if he could see Chat's eyes right now, they'd look even less human than usual. 

(Nino's pretty sure his own eyes had not looked altogether _sane_ less than two minutes ago. He hasn't really got a leg to stand on there). 

"Did he hurt you?" 

It honestly takes Nino a second to parse the question. 

"No," he says honestly. "Just threatened. It's not- it's not me he wants." He swallows hard, closing his eyes and then forcing them back open because the danger hasn't passed yet. "He only wants me to get to Adrien." 

That is definitely a growl, followed by a rising hiss, and Chat Noir says something else but it's lost in the viciousness threaded through that hiss. 

Knife guy's previously absent self-preservation instinct appears to snap in all at once. 

He drops the knife at his feet with a clatter, holding his hands up and back-pedalling towards the other side of the alleyway. "Whoa, it's not me you want, you want the guy who hired me!" He scowls. "This kid might not be worth anything to me, but his friend'll fetch me a _lot."_

"Gabriel Agreste won't pay you a ransom," Chat Noir says carefully, a weird note in his voice. "He'd destroy you first." 

Knife dude scoffs. _"You'd_ know all about destruction." 

"Mine's not permanent." Chat Noir still sounds bizarrely cautious. He sounds almost like he's testing the waters, probing at the edges of knife guy's loyalties. "Seriously, you know there's no ransom, right?" 

Knife guy's head tilts. "Who do you think is paying for him?" 

There's a mocking edge to his question that makes Nino and Chat both flinch even _before_ the man lunges for his dropped knife. 

He doesn't reach it. Nino's swinging his shield hard for the back of the guy's unprotected head before he knows he's going to do it, but Chat Noir's spun to dig one set of claws into the wall and kick out with all the strength in his lower body before Nino can connect. 

Chat's boots meet Nino's shield off-centre, denting it badly and reminding Nino that it is, in fact, a _trash can lid_ and not his actual shield, and then the force behind Chat Noir's kick spins the lid around far enough that it slams into knife guy's side instead of his head or neck.

It sends knife dude staggering backwards, sans knife, his eyes huge as his head snaps back up to stare at them both. 

Nino narrows his eyes. 

The dude licks his lips and takes another step back, then breaks and runs.

Looks like Nino was threatening enough after all, or at least that Chat Noir was.

Chat wrenches his claws back out of the alleyway wall, wincing as he inspects them, and Nino still can't relax because _Adrien_ but he does go over to check on Chat. There's blood around his claws, where they've torn away in places from the force he'd used. 

"You didn't have to do that," Nino says, lowly, even though he knows that Chat Noir _did._ Nino could have...

"... yeah." Chat leaves it at that, at first, his own eyes narrowed down to pinpricks as he stares at his bloodied hand, but then he says carefully, "I've never seen you get that mad." 

Nino winces, crossing his arms tightly over his chest and finding he can't keep meeting Chat's eyes. "I told you, he... threatened my friend." 

"Nino, he threatened _you."_ Chat drops his hand, wiping what blood he can off against his suit, and Nino winces again. He really hopes he doesn't run into Ladybug, because she's going to have a lot of questions about how her partner got hurt and Nino's not sure he has answers for her. "I've never seen-" Chat trails off. 

Nino takes the opportunity to pick up the dented lid again, even though his fingers spasm like they don't want to close when he first tries to pick it up. Like his hands know he's not worth his shield, after this, not even this flimsy substitute. 

"Anansi," Chat says, finally, which _does_ make Nino look up. "When we fought Anansi. When your partner was in danger. I _have_ seen you get this mad." He blinks, and his eyes don't come all the way back into focus. "He wasn't after Alya." 

It's weirdly gratifying, after the last few minutes (it had only been a few _minutes_ ) to hear both _partner_ and _Alya_ on Chat Noir's lips. Not that Nino had expected otherwise, not from Chat Noir, not if he knows, but frankly Nino hadn't been sure that Chat _did._ Though... Alya runs the Ladyblog. Probably Chat's known since Alya'd first come out. 

"No," Nino says, when it becomes clear Chat Noir's waiting for an answer. "Not me, either. He was after Adrien. For his- he was after Adrien, not me or Alya or Marinette." Cold trickles down Nino's spine again. "And I don't know where Adrien is, you- you said he was safe, is he-" 

Chat Noir has a weird look on his face, but whatever his answer to Nino is, it's interrupted by his comm going off.

He shifts to giving Nino an apologetic look as he pulls his baton free (all that rage and fear in Nino, and Chat Noir had never drawn his weapon) and moves to answer it, bloodied fingers slipping off to one side before Ladybug can see them. "LB?" 

"Akuma." Ladybug's voice is grim and breathless, and Nino can already picture her expression. "In the 21st arrondissement." 

Chat looks up, his eyes catching Nino's. His eyes gleam in the shadows of the alleyway. "Already there, my Lady, but bring a-" He pauses, just long enough to tilt his head at Nino and flick one ear. "-Sai. The red ones." 

Ladybug makes an odd noise, half a huff of disbelief and half.... something else. "No. But I'll grab a mask. Just loan him your staff again." 

Chat Noir relaxes, ever so slightly, and it occurs to Nino that he doesn't actually _know_ whether Chat knows that he's Carapace. 

Well, he guesses he knows _now,_ but before this. 

Chat clicks the comm off and extends his staff before turning to extend his hand to Nino. "Hop on." 

He doesn't ask if Nino's coming. He doesn't ask if Nino wants to fight. 

He really doesn't have to ask. 

"I promise, Adrien's as safe as he can get right now." 

Nino shakes himself and lets Chat take him back the way he'd come. Back towards the fight. 

Back towards Marinette's. Back towards where he'd left Adrien, towards where he'd left Alya hours ago, towards where he can only hope that Marinette is safe because they'd been at the bakery for hours and knife dude had already known about Nino. He must know about Marinette and Alya, too.

Nino definitely wants to fight. _Needs_ to, maybe. Against someone he _can_ use his strength against-

-assuming-

-assuming Wayzz isn't about to turn him away. 

Nino had swung with all his strength towards knife guy's unprotected head. If Chat Noir hadn't knocked the shield off-balance-

Maybe Wayzz _should_ be turning him away.

Ladybug meets them quickly, waving them down to a roof across the street from Marinette's. She doesn't react to seeing Nino slip from Chat's back, so she definitely understood his message. 

She _does_ give Chat's injured hand an odd, unreadable look before Chat Noir moves to hide it behind his back, even though his partner's obviously already seen it. 

"He's calling himself Wrathbone," Ladybug says with no preamble, before her brow knots and she turns back to the street. "He says he's after Adrien Agreste." 

Chat's hand is on Nino's arm before he's finished flinching. 

"I swear to you he's as safe as he can be right now," Chat says in an urgent rush. "I know you're- I know you're worried," and Chat Noir trips on those words, for some reason, "But I took him- I made sure he got home myself." 

Chat Noir might be talking to Nino, but his eyes are locked on Ladybug as he repeats his reassurances.

At his words Ladybug loses some of her tension, too, something a distant part of Nino notes with interest. "And I guess the cat got out of the bag itself on this one. I brought Wayzz, Nino." 

"He didn't tell me," Chat assures Ladybug as she passes over the Turtle Miraculous and Wayzz sparks into being as soon as it's in Nino's hands. "But he was fighting like Carapace, I sort of- I couldn't _not_ know, with the way he was defending his friend." 

"Wait, was Adrien _there?"_ Ladybug asks, frowning, as Nino locks eyes with the turtle kwami and swallows. If Wayzz doesn't want Nino to wear his bracelet, then Nino won't, but he desperately needs to be in this fight- one way or another. "You said he was safe, kitty." 

Chat Noir's eyes slide away for the briefest of seconds. "He was safe. Nino was worried that he wasn't, though." 

"Young master?" Wayzz says, too quietly to hear. Nino only catches the movement and not the sound, but he recognises the movement for what it is. 

Nino swallows again. He'd rather be alone with Wayzz to ask, but that isn't going to happen. "I-I screwed up, Wayzz. I coulda. I coulda really hurt someone, if Chat hadn't stopped me." 

He catches a startled flash of realisation on Ladybug's face out of the corner of his eye, but he keeps his attention on Wayzz as he asks, hoarsely, "Are you sure you still want me?" 

Wayzz's head tilts, a strange expression flitting across his tiny face. 

Nino realises how stiffly he's holding himself. He tries to relax and fails. 

"No one's ever asked me that before," Wayzz says softly, and Nino's... Nino's not sure how to react to that, exactly. 

Chat Noir is leaning into Ladybug, ducking his head to murmur something to her as her attention shifts to him and away from Nino, and Wayzz drops gently into Nino's hands and looks up at him. "You were angry, correct?" 

Nino can't quite look Wayzz in the eyes. His voice is still hoarse when he admits, "Furious. I thought- I _know_ he was- _is_ after-" Nino stumbles over the words, over trying to explain himself to his kwami, because he's never been so angry in his life and he knows that's just an excuse. He can't forget that he's stronger than he was before Wayzz's power settled into him and that he _can't_ react the way he had. 

But he's still so angry. He's still scared for Adrien. None of that has gone away, it's just been shunted aside by horror and shame at what _Nino_ had done. Almost done. Without Chat there to stop him, what _would_ he have done? 

What would he have done?

"Nino?" Wayzz says, and Nino startles, because he's not sure Wayzz has ever used his name before. "You were angry. You reacted with anger in defence of a friend." 

"I know." Nino can't raise his voice. He's acutely aware that even though Chat and Ladybug are now murmuring to each other a few feet away, one of Chat's ears is trained on him still. "I didn't-" He didn't mean to. He's not going to use that excuse. He's not going to give himself an excuse. "He was threatening Adrien. He- implied-" 

Nino had already been terrified for Adrien by then. He'd already been biting back his anger, clawing for the shreds of his self-control. Maybe he'd misheard. Maybe he'd misunderstood. Maybe-

"He said Gabriel Agreste was paying him." 

Chat Noir's not standing next to Ladybug anymore. 

He's standing next to Nino, one hand at his elbow, the other hand taking Wayzz's bracelet from his fidgeting hands and sliding it onto Nino's wrist. 

The Turtle Miraculous always feels like coming home. 

Ladybug's closer again, too, and anger of her own starts to stiffen her spine as she takes a place next to Chat Noir. "He said _what?"_

Nino swallows dryly, his throat clicking. "He, uh, implied Gabriel Agreste was paying him. To get-" Nino falters, because he's _still_ not completely sure what the dude was after, exactly. It's not like Adrien's not gonna end up back home anyway, _why_ would Gabriel be paying thugs? 

"To bring Adrien home." Chat Noir's voice is dark, shadowed with the promise of a threat. "Since, you know, looks like he doesn't generally wanna go. Looks like his father's taken to paying other people to _make_ him." 

Some quiet little part of Nino is nudging insistently at the back of his mind, whispering to him, and Nino firmly shuts it out because he's really gotten himself in _enough_ trouble tonight. 

But.

But Chat Noir took Adrien home. 

But Chat Noir just said that Adrien didn't want to _go_ home. 

And if Adrien actually _is_ home-

Then why would his dad be sending anyone after him at all? 

(Aside from just. Being a dick. Nino already knew that Adrien's dad is a dick, but seriously, this is a real dick move. Who _hires kidnappers_ because their son snuck out to hang out with his friends for a day? 

The same kind of people who force their kid to sneak out to see their friends at all, apparently.

The same kind of people who probably figure that if they manage to scare their kid badly enough, maybe he'll just stay home on his own, but Adrien's dad really doesn't know him if he thinks that's gonna work-

Adrien's dad really doesn't know him. He probably thinks that'll work). 

The obvious conclusion is that Adrien _didn't_ go home. The obvious solution means that Chat Noir is lying to Nino.

Except that- Chat Noir is a lot of things, but none of those things are _liar._ He doesn't lie, or if he does it's rare and only with good reason, and he wouldn't do it about something as serious as a friend's safety. So. He's not lying. 

But he wouldn't have taken Adrien home if he knew Adrien didn't want to go. Nino knows Chat Noir better than that by now, he knows Chat wouldn't do that to Adrien, Chat Noir _himself_ barely ever goes home at night- he spends his nights asleep on Marinette's balcony or chaise lounge or Nino or Luka's floor or just out on the deck of the Liberty, Alix says he's even showed up at Kim's a few times. Nino doesn't think Chat Noir really ever goes home to sleep anymore if he can help it. 

Of all people, Chat Noir would understand Adrien's not wanting to go home. Chat Noir _wouldn't make him go home._ He definitely wouldn't bring him there himself. 

And Nino still doesn't think he's lying. 

But if Adrien's safe, and home, according to Chat Noir, except that Adrien also can't be either of those things- 

Nino's head is pounding. 

Nino's- 

"Ready to transform?" 

Nino looks up, into Chat Noir's vivid green eyes, and his mind goes terribly blank for an awful moment. 

"Nino?" Chat Noir's brow knots. He reaches out for Nino's shoulder before hesitating, like he's thought better of it. "You know you don't... _have_ to help, right?" Chat's smile is wan. His tail lashes restlessly. Now that he's looking right at Nino, one ear is trained towards Ladybug while the other swivels towards the battle. "I just thought... I thought you might want to." 

Chat Noir hasn't left _Nino_ alone since the alleyway. 

Nino's- Nino's not going to think about this too hard, right now. He _trusts_ Chat Noir. He trusts Chat Noir more than almost anyone. He's pretty sure he trusts Chat more than he does Alya, because he loves Alya but sometimes they rush into things without thinking them through first, and while Nino doesn't really know anyone who _doesn't_ do that Alya does it kind of a lot. 

Chat Noir's still smiling at him, a little lop-sided, his green eyes soft and more familiar than Nino is ready to think about. 

This time when he reaches out, Nino takes his hand. 

And transforms, as Chat pulls him forwards.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from american authors born to run (which is an adrien song if ive ever heard one, actually) 
> 
> (wrathbone = basil rathbone, who played sir guy in robin hood. and who is ALSO in the 1941 movie the black cat. which is based very very loosely on the edgar allan poe story, but the movie is a black comedy and way more enjoyable and also _i did not know any of this,_ i was just making a wrath pun bc he was in robin hood and thats fitting and then uh- well. [heres a poster](https://horrorpediadotcom.files.wordpress.com/2016/08/the-black-cat-1941-belgian-poster.jpg?w=700)).


End file.
